Mamma Mia Chronicles
by Serpico1986
Summary: Series of one-shots, setting around our favorite characters. No guest review allowed.
1. Author Note

**Good evening,**

 **The works that you will read in the next pages, have already been posted on this site, with the collaboration of my dear friend and colleague . However, in the last days, we decided that the stories were very defunct, we had no more ideas to continue and therefore, we decided to separate our works. So, I am resupposing the stories that were my own in this collaboration.**

 **In addition, I decided to delete some of my older works and reinstate them in the series.**

 **I hope this is not an inconvinence on my part.**

 **_/_**

 **Now about the shots, they are not written in a linear way and not in a chronological way, as I said, they are just random chronicles that encompass the moments of the characters' lives. And it has its scenes, before, during, after and between the two films.**

 **_/_**

 **Theres just two you should take in concideration, when reading my stories.**

 **1 - English isn´t my first lenguage.**

 **2 - As you can see, in all my stoies i give Sky the real name of Adam Sergievsky, making him a Russian guy. To be honest, i don´t have idea that he had another name or surname, when i writed it the first time, so the name Adam sticks.**

 **_/_**

 **Hope you enjoy my effort and contrary of my other stories that i riush to end, this one will be published when i got time and idea, so don´t feel akward on seein it on ''Progress Tag'' for so long.**

 **Have a nice reading.**


	2. The Proposal

**SUMMARY:** _The title said at all, Sky proposes to Sophie at the second time._

* * *

 **THE PROPOSAL**

It had been a few weeks, since Sophie and Sky had sailed away from Kalokairi, in order to see the world and to visit Sky's parents. It had been a great experience as they saw the world together making as many memories as possible.

One night, as they stopped in Prague, the young couple was enjoying some intimacy in their quiet hotel room when Sky looked at his blushing Fiance and smiled.

"Sophie would you marry me?" Sophie looked at Sky and giggled.

"You already asked me that." She said kissing him gently on the cheek.

"I mean, for real this time. I'm fully committed, to love, cherish and obey you for the rest of my life."

Sophie smiled at what her future husband had told her and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Sky, there's nothing more I want most then this time with you. To make more moments like this. I really want to marry you too." She said before laying her head down and played with his hair. "But I think we need to wait until we're back at Kalokairi."

"What?" Sky asked looking down hearted. "Why?"

"I was thinking...i know my mom wouid be present at my wedding, but it's not her I'm worried about."

"Then who?" Sky asked making Sophie blush with his dreamy eyes looking into hers.

"Sky, after I made a mess with to find my father at our first wedding, I know it would be unfair for none of them to be there."

"I understand, baby." Sky smiled hugging her closely. "So, who's going to be giving you away?"

"My mom." Sophie said. "As much as I love my dads, I want my mom to give me away."

"Alright. Perfect plan as always." Sky said kissing her gently. "But I saw we get married at the hotel. I don't think I can handle another church." Sophie started to laugh as they pulled each other into another kiss before Sophie gently stopped by pushing him away.

"How about we get married at the register office then have the party at the hotel since there's more room?"

"I agree to that." Sky said nuzzling her hair. "I love you so much, Sophie."

"I love you too," Sophie's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Adam." Sky's face split into a large smile as his fiancé called him by his real name as he pulled her closer to him.

"Ah, Sophie, don't spoil this night." He auge.

"That I can promise." Sophie said before the young couple rejoined in their intimacy through the night.

 **END**


	3. God s Gift To The Island

**SUMMARY:** _Donna comforts her little Sophie after a_ _thunderstorms_

* * *

 **A shoutout to DSCWin, who help me with all my stories and to , for always been there for me**

* * *

 **GOD´S GIFT TO THE ISLAND**

Just a one shot that I just thought of just barely. Quite literally popped in my head. Probably due to the huge storm near the East side of the country which please pray for those affected. Thank you.

Four-year-old Sophie Sheridan let out a cry of pure terror as lightning split the sky and thunder shook the hotel's foundation. Donna raced to her daughter's room to find her hidden from view. Her window shutters banging open allowing a few waves of salted sea rain inside drenching her young daughter's bed and stuffed animals.

Donna didn't waste time as she closed the shutters and tried to locate her small daughter. Soft whimpers were coming from beneath the bed and Donna slowly knelt on the floor.

"You okay there, Sweets?" She cooed climbing her larger adult body beneath the bed frame.

Sophie, feeling her mother close in, attached herself close to her body making Donna sigh with motherly exasperation. As the rain continued to shake the shutters and thunder to shake the small hotel but Donna was like a rock as she slowly began to rock with the movements.

"It's okay my baby girl." Donna cooed kissing her gently on the forehead. "It's god rocking you to sleep." Donna said as she could feel Sophie's tears falling against her chest. "The rain is his lullaby. The Lightning is his nightlight. But you'll see soon enough his precious gift of all."

Sophie looked at her mother tears streaming down her face. Her mother smiled sweetly and coerced her child to roll out from under the bed. Gently taking her hand, Donna lead Sophie out of her room and to hers which was a few doors away. Sophie was confused as the sound of the storm began to slow down. It was as if her mother's bedroom was a magical place where everything that that was supposed to be scary was nothing more then noise and light.

Donna smiled down at her daughter before opening up her bedroom shutters. Sophie climbed on top of her mother's bed flinching at the small raindrops that hit her on the face but as she looked outside seeing that the sun was poking its head out from behind the grey clouds she let out a giggle that echoed in Donna's room.

Just as the rays of sun was spreading warmth pushing away the storm clouds a large colorful rainbow stretched through the sky and disappeared inside the ocean. Sophie looked excited as she pointed to the colored arches and Donna nodded before leaning in close to her daughter's ear.

"Now that, Sophie is God's gift for you. As you are just as special as anyone out there. So even though the storms may be scary just remember there's always a rainbow afterwards."


	4. Family Moments

**SUMMARY:** _Just a short scene, between Sky, Sophie and they newborn son._

* * *

 **FAMILY MOMENTS**

It was the early hours of the morning and, Sophie Sergievsky found herself sitting in her bed, holding her newborn baby boy in her arms, all while humming a few Greek lullaby songs. Sure, she was tired and still a bit sore, after giving birth only a week ago, but holding that small human in her arms, makes everything count, and worth the while.

The bedroom door was suddenly opened- quietly as Sky comes in, holding a glass of juice ''Hey, my love'' he smiled and approach the bed ''How are you and this little guy doing?'' he asked a bit too loudly, making Sophie frown.

''Sky, be quiet, he just fell sleep'' Sophie whispered in mock anger, and a small smile on her face, ''Want to hold him?''

''May I?'' Sky asked eagerly.

''You know babe, you don't even have to ask'' the girl laughed, taking a deep breath and placing the baby in his father's arms.

''Are you ok?'' he asked looking at her sad face.

''Yeah, just got a little nauseous. How are things at the hotel going?''

''Soph, it's 7am, only the kitchen staff are working, but I passed by Cienfuegos on my way here and he was getting ready to work'' Sky smiled ''So, what are we going to name him?''

It had only been a week after the birth and the parents hadn't chose a name yet; while Sky wanted a Russian name, Sophie opted for a Greek one and until now, they still hadn't come to a conclusion.

''Adam Sergievsky Junior?'' Sophie teased as Sky laughed.

''Very funny'' he said studying the sleeping baby ''who do you think he looks like?''

''Sky, I see a lot of you, in him, but I confess I see a bit of Dad as well, his nose, it´s a mix of you and Dad…but I think he will be blond, like Mom and me'' Sophie caressed the baby´s head.

''You think, Bill could be your real dad?'' Sky asked and in response, Sophie laughed

''the three of them are my fathers, I love them as equal, and it won't change anything'' Sophie said ''Sky…'' she started

''What, love?''

''I think I know a name for him'' she said, taking another breath, not trying to get emotional ''My Mom once said, if was born a boy, she wanted me to be named Dionysus, it was my great-grandfather´s name and… I think Donnie would be a cute nickname''

Upon hearing this, Sky look down at his son for a second, understanding his wife´s wishes, then leaned down to give Sophie a passionate kiss on her lips ''Dionysus Anatoly Sergievsky, what a powerful name'' he smiled and laid down next to his family, so they could keep cuddling and playing with the little Donnie, who looked at his parents with curiosity.

''Welcome to this world, Donnie'' Sophie smiled ''Daddy and I love you very much.'' She said and during the whole morning, the family stayed in their room, fussing over the little baby and making plans for their future.

However, little did they know, that little Donnie, wasn't able to hear a single word that his parents were saying.

* * *

I would ask for prompts, but since probably no one are reading this story, i say Ashley, Laurie and Nichelle. Hope you three enjoy this story


	5. Guardian Angel

**SUMMARY:** _Donna is Sophie´s guardian angel and she will stay by her daughter side, every important moment of her life._

* * *

 **GUARDIAN ANGEL**

It was the high of the summer and a guest decided to find the hotel, in order to relax with his family, like many other guests around Greece and as well as other places. It seemed that The Hotel Bella Donna was in the top list of 'Places To Relax' magazine that summer.

As the guest approach the front desk however, before Mr. Cienfuegos be able to give him and his family, some greetings, Harry rushed down the stairs in a hurry and interrupt the moment.

''Mr. Cienfuegos, I'm going to the hospital…Oh, God, I can´t believe this…'' he said a bit worry and excited.

''everything is going to be fine, Mr. Bright, good luck and call me as soon as you can'' Mr. Cienfuegos smiled as Harry rush away.

''oh my.'' The confused guest looked scared '' is everything alright?''

''perfectly fine'' Fernando Cienfuegos assume '' the owner of the hotel, Mr. Bright's niece, is about to have a baby'' he explains. As Fernando himself suggested, Bill and Harry could pretend to be Sophie´s uncles for the rest of the world and the girl agreed, since it would be hard to explain, how could a person have three fathers at once.

''oh…'' the guest said ''my family and I hope everything goes well''

''it will. Welcome to Hotel Bella Donna, here is your kays'' he said ''we hope you enjoy your stay''

Once the guest left, Fernando put his hat and walk toward a picture of Donna, hanging on the wall and put his hat on his chest as a sign of respect ''look at your daughter, ma´am, she´s one of a kind.'' He bowed to the picture and return to his work.

_/_

At the hospital, Tanya and Rosie, as well as Sophie´s three dads and Sky, sit at the waiting room, while Sophie was in the O.R. she was having difficult on the delivery and the doctor decided to perform a C-Section, to save mother and baby. Still, the whole situation let everyone worried sick.

''why it´s taking so long?'' Sky asked looking toward the double doors.

''calm down my boy, surgeries usually take a long time, Sophie is fine'' Sam tried to calm down himself.

''you already know the baby´s gender?'' asked Tanya

''and the name?'' Bill asked trying to change the subject

''no and no'' Sky said ''it´s a surprise for us and we didn´t pick up a name either''

''Donna would love to be here, to meet her first grandchild'' Harry commented and in response, Rosie started to weep.

''oh God'' Tanya shocked her head in disapproval, when suddenly a doctor come out the room.

''Mr. Adam Sergievsky?'' he asked and in response, the whole group jump on their feet.

''it´s me'' Sky gasped ''how´s my wife… and my baby?'' he asked worried

''Mr. Sergievsky, congratulations. You have a beautiful little boy. And both mother and child are alright'' he said and everyone breath in relief and congratulate Sky.

''can we go see them?'' asked Rosie.

''in few. Mrs. Sergievsky is still at the recovery room and I will send someone as soon as she goes to a room'' the doctor patted Sky shoulder and walk away.

''oh, thanks God everything went well'' Sam clapped his hands

''yeah. I will call back the Hotel, Mr. Cienfuegos is waiting for news'' Harry was excited ''I can´t wait to meet my grandson''

''our grandson'' Bill correct him as they continue to chat about Sophie and the baby. Little did they knew, that the doctors had a bot of a help, inside the O.R.

_/_

A few minutes earlier, back inside the O.R., as the doctors worked on Sophie, they didn´t notice when an older woman came in. she did talk to them and they doesn´t seem to notice her. Instead, Donna, the woman in question, approach the unconscious young lady and give her a kiss on her forehead.

''there you…'' the doctor exclaimed, carrying a screaming baby in his hands ''welcome to the word, little one'' he smiled ''everything is fine here. Take care of the mother, clean the baby, meanwhile, I will tell the family. Congratulations everyone.'' he said. And with a smile, Donna disappear, the same way she had appear.

_/_

 **2 hours later** … The whole group were gathered t Sophie´s room and back at the hotel, Mr. Cienfuegos were giving the great news to the stuff. At her hospital bed, a still very tired Sophie held her newborn baby, while Sky kissed her all over the face. Sam, Bill and Harry argued abput who the boy look more alike, while Tanya and Rosie were busy complaining about the room´s decoration.

Suddenly, Sophie became a bit distant, with a sorrowful look on her face ''what is It, love?'' Sky asked worried and everyone stared at her.

''nothing'' she said ''I think I had a dream in the O.R., or something. For some reason, I felt like Mom was there with me'' she took a deep breath and I response, Sam walk over her and kissed her cheek.

''she is darling, she´s your guardian angel'' he said and everyone agreed that maybe he was right, Donna was just there, watching over Sophie, like she always did.

 **END**


	6. A Day With Grandpa

**SUMMARY:** _Sam spend a day with Donnie, while his parents are away_

* * *

 **A DAY WITH GRANDPA**

Another random day in Kalokairi and again, Sam found himself babysitting to Sophie and Sky. Not that he minded of course, actually, he loved to spend time with Donnie while his parents were away or working around the hotel.

The 2-year old toddler in the other hand, seemed to easy Sam´s heart, with his babbling and excitement and as well as his grandfather, a passion from photos and drawings.

''this guy will be a photographer!'' Bill once said as he and Rosie were making a visit

''just like his grandfather'' Sam teased him back. As Donnie were growing up, his resemblance with Bill were becoming clearly, still, Sophie make clear to Sam and Harry that she considered the three of them as father and it would never change.

On the other hand, after the initial shock of finding out that the boy had a hearing impairment and after the three grandfathers, as well as the boy´s parents started to learn sign language, Sam, Harry decided to tease Bill. And as soon as Donnie started his speech therapy, they teach him to sign 'Yjayja' every time it comes to the older possible father.

_/_

The day in question, Sophie and Sky went to Mykonos, to a meeting and let Donnie with Sam, promising to get back, before dinner. As soon as they left, than, Donnie start to walk around the place, dropping pictures on the floor and of course, chasing Sam´s dog Toby around the house.

Suddenly, the little boy saw what he supposed to be a figure walking toward his grandfather´s room and full of curiosity ran toward such figure, in order to catch it, only to find nothing there.

''Dionysus!'' Sam called ''ah, there you are Donnie.'' He smiled and pick up the boy in his arms. Despite of the hearing aid, that help him a bit, Donnie wasn´t able to hear sounds from afar and almost jump out his feet when Sam pick him up. ''sorry to scare you, little one, Pappou was just worry that you could get hurt'' Sam said and sign as well.

''da…'' Donnie said pointing to a picture of Donna, as she strangely looked alike the figure he tough he saw.

''ah, this is your Yjayja…well, other Yjayja, Yjayja Donna'' Sam said a bit sad ''you know where she lives?'' he ask and Donnie just shake his head 'no' and with a smile, Sam lead his grandson toward the porch. ''you know up there?'' Sam pointed to the sky ''high up there, is where your other Yjayja lives, in a big castle and every day, she looks down here and see you and Mama and Daddy and even Toby. Donnie, you know how to say 'castle´? Let us try, as the doc told you.''

''ca-tle'' he said, but signed the word correctly, making Sam smile.

''good job, kiddo'' he said ''now, what about let´s take Toby to the beach? He will like it'' the grandfather suggest and in response, Donnie clapped his hands in excitement.

_/_

The rest of the afternoon, grandfather and grandson spend on the beach, playing with Toby, collecting shells to Sophie, Rosie and Tanya and eating ice cream. Sure, they also get down to the hotel, in order to know if everything was all right, before Sophie and Sky got back.

Once getting back to the cottage, as Sam suspect, Donnie was feeling very sleepy, so his grandfather give him something to eat and put him to sleep on his bed. As he was about to left the room, Sam felt, for a brief second, like he had someone hugging his shoulders, confused, he look back to his sleeping grandson and shaking his head, walk toward the kitchen for a coffee ''I'm too old for this'' he whispered as start to clean the place, ignoring the feeling that never stopped.

_/_

Just an hour later, Sam has finished clean his house and decided to watch a bit of TV, when he heard someone approaching. It was Sophie, who came back to check on him and pick up Donnie.

''Hi, Papa!'' the girl said, entering the house

''Hello, darling, how was the meeting?'' Sam asked, giving her a hug. ''and Where´s Sky?

''it was great, we finally managed to hire a decent cook. And Sky went to the hotel already, I decided to came here to call you for dinner and pick up Donnie. Where's my baby?''

''sleeping, we have such a great fun on the beach with Toby and he got tired and I put him to sleep''

''wow, how a doting grandfather you are, huh?'' Sophie laugh, when a very sleepy Donnie appear on the doorway, still, when he spotted his mom, he forgot the sleeping almost immediately and rushed to her.

''Ma!'' he signed, still too sleep to think about how to pronounce the word.

''hello, peanut'' Sophie said, been carefully to mouth the words correctly ''how was your day with Pappou?'' she said picking him up

'fun'' he signed again and hide his face on his mom´s shoulder

''Donnie, Donnie, remember what the doc told you? You need to talk without your hands for a bit, just using your tongue'' Sophie said and showed him her tongue, making him laugh. Contrary to Sam, Bill and Harry, who talked to their grandson in sign language, Sky in Sophie tried to talk normally, encouraging Donnie to do the same.

''he´s trying his best, sweetie'' Sam laugh, embracing his daughter and grandson ''now, let's go?''

''yeah, let´s go meet Daddy'' Sophie said pretending to be excited, when out of the blue, Donnie just waved to nowhere ''what you doing, peanut?'' Sophie laugh

''Toby is sleeping in the bathroom, he´s probably waving to him'' Sam said with a laugh as the three of them, walk back to the hotel, not knowing however that during all this time, Donna was just there, watching over him, helping him take care of their grandson.

 **END**


	7. Wedding At The Hospital

**SUMMARY:** _When Donna was hospitalized, Sophie decided to bring her wedding ceremony, to her mother's bedside._

* * *

 **WEDDING AT THE HOSPITAL**

Just one year after the incident of the invitations to a wedding, that had resulted in another wedding; Donna, the elder owner of the small hotel, started to get sick. To tell the truth, she had been diagnosed a few weeks before the wedding, but since she was feeling alright at the time, she felt she shouldn't tell everyone because she didn´t want to spoil her daughter´s wedding and with everything that happened, Donna had ended up forgetting about that disease and, thought that, just for a moment, that everything was just a bad dream.

Of course, it didn´t prevent Sophie for yelling to her mother when she learned the truth. She and Sky had to return from their trip urgently, when they learned Donna was in the hospital. When her mother told her the truth, Sophie was furious to say the least, but they forgave each other after few hours.

_/_

Time passed, Donna has eventually released from the hospital, only to be admitted a few weeks later, with another crisis. Days had been turning into weeks and weeks into months and between treatments and surgeries, Donna was getting weaker and weaker, despite of always denying it. Meanwhile of course, Sophie and Sky, with the help of Tanya and Rosie, as well as Sophie´s other two dads, work around the hotel, to prevent it to crumble apart.

One night, half a year later, Donna needed to be rushed back to the hospital, her kidneys had stopped working as the doctor predicted, the cancer was in an advanced stage and to Sam and Sophie's dismay, there was nothing they could do about it.

''I should have getting married when I had the chance'' Sophie mumbled one night, as she, Sky, Bill and Harry went back to the hotel. It happened that after the trip, Sophie and Sky had tried over and over fix a date to a new wedding, but with Donna going to the hospital every time, the date was always push ponded

''why are you saying this, love?'' Sky put an arm around her shoulders

''I was just thinking, if we got married when we supposed too, I would have all my fathers and my mother present'' she said and in response, Harry smiled at his daughter.

''Sophie, my darling, think about it, you give your mother the opportunity to find love again in Sam´s arms, it was a great thing''

''yeah, but…'' the girl took a deep breath ''I don´t know what to say actually, I´m just scared I think''

''I understand, kiddo'' Bill hold her in his arms, when suddenly Sky got up, with an idea in mind.

''let´s get married this weekend'' Sky said

''my mom can´t leave the hospital, Adam, you heard the doctor'' Sophie frowned

''yeah, but if we did it at the hospital chapel?'' he suggested ''we can talk to Sam and with the hospital director and make it possible.

''well…'' the blond woman looked at her two other dads for suggestion ''what you guys think?

''I think it could be a very good idea.'' Harry pondered ''maybe it works''

''and I'm sure Rose and Tanya will love to help'' Bill suggested

'' are you sure it´s going to work?'' Sophie was a bit unsure.

''Sophie, you´re my daughter, you should be more spontaneous'' Harry patted her shoulder and the girl couldn´t help but laugh.

_/_

The preparations for the wedding started early the next day; while Bill called Rosie and Tanya, telling them about the plan, Harry and Sky talked to Sam, who talked to the hospital director, who in turn, allowed the ceremony at the chapel, if it doesn´t disturb the other patients and the hospital schedule.

There was, therefore a few rules they should follow, to make the surprise happened, such as the ceremony couldn´t last more than an hour, not only because of Donna´s condition, they couldn´t close a hospital chapel for so long. Other than that, a priest from the nearby Greek Orthodox Church was hired by Sky, to perform the ceremony, Tanya and Rosie helped Sophie with the dress and a few nurses from the hospital, volunteered with the decorations, which wasn't much.

_/_

Saturday arrived quickly, still, Sam was worried that the emotions could be too much for Donna to handle, she was very weak, and he was afraid this cheerful surprise, could be turn for the worse. Still, when it comes to the appointed time, Sam approached his sleeping wife and caress her face, in order to woke her up.

For a second, as she opened her eyes, Donna seemed confused about where she was, but upon seeing her husband face, she managed to give him a huge smile. ''hi…'' she whispered.

''how are you doing, my love?'' he asked

''I don´t know'' she shocked her head slowly ''where´s…Sophie?''

''back at the hotel'' Sam answered ''she will came here later to see you'' he smiled ''now, there´s something I should tell you, there will be a wedding at the hospital chapel and I asked Dr. Larson if we could attend and he said we could, but just a little''

''no…Sam'' Donna moaned too painful to think of anything ''I don´t want to go''

''come on, love, it will cheer you up'' Sam insisted and ask a nurse to help wheeled Donna´s bed out the room.

During their way toward the chapel, Sam keep holding Donna´s hand, he knew she was in pain, but hoped that Sophie´s plan could help cheer her up. Once they approach the chapel, without Donna realize, Sam made a sign to the nurse, to ask everyone to be prepared in their position, to start the ceremony as soon as they entered the place.

''Sam, what´s going on?'' the older woman got annoyed, all the way toward the chapel had made her uncomfortable and she just want a place she could rest and be out of pain.

''you will see'' he kissed her and selected a random song as the nurse and a male nurse came in arm in arm, just to be above suspicion. Just after them, came Bill and Rosie, who, seeing her friend, rush to hug her, letting Donna very confuse, since if was a random wedding, why Bill and Rosie were there? Just after them, before Donna could even ask a why they were there, two members of the hotel staff came in, following by Tanya, who lead Sky to the altar.

''we hope you like this surprise we´re doing for you'' he said patting Donna´s shoulder and shaking hands with Sam and Bill, who pick up his phone and started to play the bride´s entrance song in it.

As the song started, Sophie came in, leaded by her third possible father, Harry, who was smiling proudly to his possible daughter. Upon seen her daughter entering the chapel, with that dress, Donna´s eyes filled with tears and Sam hold her hand tight and Sophie rush to hug her mother, now both of them were crying.

''sorry to interrupt this moment, but we don´t have much time'' the priest said

''sorry'' Sophie blushed and turn to Donna ''love you, mom'' she said as she and Harry approach the altar.

_/_

The whole ceremony was smooth and quick, Sophie and Sky exchanged vowels and rings, like any other wedding. And all the guests applaud, when the young married couple, shared a passionate kiss.

Once it finished, Donna was wheeled back to her room, she wasn´t feeling well and needed some more medications, till, it doesn´t prevent the family to get together in her room, to a small improvised reception.

From her bed, Donna could feel prouder of her daughter, as everyone congratulated Sophie for the wedding, Donna smiled. If she died right now, she would die happy, knowing Sophie was safe and Happy with her choices.

 **END**


	8. The Woman Who Married Three Times

**SUMMARY:** _A Shot about Tanya and her three failled marriges. What was Rosie and Donna´s (and Sophie´s) perspectives on that._

* * *

 _DSCWin and QueenShheridan,thanks for the help._

* * *

 **THE WOMAN WHO MARRIED THREE TIMES**

The first time Tanya Chesham-Leigh decided to get married, she make sure both of her best friends were present at the celebration so, she invited Rosie to be her bridesmaid and even made her father pay two first class tickets, so Donna and a 4-year old Sophie could be present at the wedding. And of course, be her bridesmaid as well.

It was a wonderful ceremony and a great party, Tanya had bought Sophie a cute pink dress, so she could be her flower girl. The party was the best they ever had and the Dynamos had even performed a small concert to celebrate.

''we wish you the best, darling!'' Donna and Rosie told their friend when they were about to leave the party.

''thanks, girls!'' Tanya embraced her friends ''you are the best ever'' she said as Donna picked up a very sleepy Sophie

''Soph, sweetie, give Aunt Tanya a kiss'' Donna said and in response, the little girl hide her face on her mother´s neck ''Sophie!'' Donna half laugh and half scold her daughter.

''ah, Donna, don´t be angry with her'' Tanya approached Sophie and give her a kiss ''thank you very much for been my flower girl, you were awesome'' she said as her husband called her

''I have to go, bye girls, and thanks for everything!''

_/_

 **1 year later** … At the hotel, Donna were arranging some clothes at the cloth line, when, as she put one sheet down, she came face to face with her friend Tanya, looking at her with a red face.

''JESUS CHRIST!'' Donna yelled and jump backyards ''Tanya, what the hell, what you doing here? You almost give me a heart attack''

''Donna, are you having a full house? Can I stay here for a bit, I have money to pay''

''don´t worry about the money, sweetie, where´s Rosie?''

''Rosie doesn´t know I'm here''

''okay… and about your husband?'' Donna asked and in response, Tanya embraced her friend and started to cry.

''don´t ask me about that bastard!'' she cried

''okay, here´s the thing'' Donna started ''Lazarus went to pick up Sophie at school, so I have at least ten minutes for you to tell me what happened'' she said and Tanya nodded.

_/_

During the days that followed, Tanya continued to stay on the island. At the time, it was the best thing for her to do, as she told Donna. On the island, she was able to relax and did not have to worry about much.

Sure, it doesn´t stop Donna to call Rosie, telling her what happened and causing the third member of the Dynamos, rush to Greece to support her friend. Apparently Tanya´s husband were cheating on her since the honeymoon and when she confront him, he had beat her.

''oh, God, Tanya, you should probably ask for a divorce'' Donna and Rosie advised her one night, as they are at Donna´s house

''I will do that'' she cried ''sorry for bothering you with this'' Tanya sobbed as she waved her hand, gesturing to herself.

''oh, you don't have to worry, we´re here to help you'' Rosie wiped her friend´s tears

''she´s right, that´s what friends are for.'' Donna assured ''and also, I have something to tell you guys''

''don´t tell us you found another man!'' Tanya soon forgot her troubles and got interest in what her friend was saying.

''no, not that'' Donna laugh ''you remember my friend Bill?''

''how could we forgot'' Rosie breath and in response, Tanya give her a hard look ''ok, what about him?''

''I saw him wandering around the island, after his aunt´s funeral'' she said and the girls looked shocked.

''did you talked to him?'' Tanya asked

''no, of course not'' Donna frowned ''he was very far and besides, I was with Sophie and she was crying and … I don´t know guys, I just hope I never see him again'' Donna said and changed the subject.

The rest of the night, the three girls kept talking about men and other various things. And once Tanya got back to England, she promised to get away from the man who treated her so bad.

* * *

Of the two Dynamos, Just Rosie attended Tanya´s second wedding; 9-year old Sophie was a bit sick and Donna decided not to go, still she bought gifts and invite them to spend the honeymoon in the island, which was her big mistake and it almost ended with her's and Tanya´s friendship.

At first sight, Michael, Tanya´s husband, was a great guy, caring, friendly and protective, he seemed to love Tanya more than anything and even helped Donna fixed the leak on the bathroom. Still, when she saw him touching Sophie´s arm in a suspicious way, the young mother freak out and kick them out of her hotel, calling them names and demanding both Michael and Tanya to never approach her or her daughter ever again, otherwise she was going to call the police.

For the next year and half, Donna didn´t talk to Tanya; sure, Rosie called a few times, trying to understand what happened, but every time she did, when Donna doesn´t slammed the phone in her friend´s face, she ended up crying, thing about what could have happened to her little girl, if she had come later.

_/_

Than one night, Donna was already sleeping, when she heard the phone ring. Quickly, she run to answer it, before it could woke up Sophie and the other few staff menders she had hired to the hotel.

''hello?'' she whispered, just to heard Tanya´s voice crying on the other line, apologizing very much her friend.

''I saw he almost doing it, Donna, I'm sorry…'' she cried ''I'm so very sorry!''

''what you talking about Tanya, you called me at 3AMm, you know that?'' Donna snapped

''Donna, what you said he tried to do with Sophie…'' Tanya said and Donna felt herself getting cold ''he tried to do with my sister´s daughter… a-and I saw him touching… oh God''

''Tanya…'' Donna tried to calm her ex-friend down

''I am getting a divorce'' was the last thing she said, before hung out.

No word about that was spoken ever again, after Tanya divorced; she decided to act as if her second ex-husband never existed. Sure, they eventually tried to tell Rosie about why they didn´t talked to each other during the previous year and a half, but the younger Dynamo, fainted in the middle of the story.

Christmas that year, Rosie and Tanya spend with Donna and Sophie at Kalokairi, it was really the best party they ever had in years and after that horrible incident solved, the three friends got inseparable once again, this time forever.

* * *

Years passed and Tanya seemed to have given up on getting married again, she than decided to spend her time having a few little love affairs that didn´t last long, or spending time with her best friends. She even paid for Sophie´s 15-year old birthday party, when Donna was short on money. In the meantime, she decided to travel the world by herself, in order to find herself, but ended up finding another man instead.

_/_

When Tanya married, she decided to keep it as a secret. Sure, she told both Donna and Rosie that she was planning in marry to Albert and even introduce him to the two Dynamos, promising, this time, to be happy ever after.

For a while, it worked, they really seemed to be in love, Albert was really a nice guy even to Sophie, who called him 'Uncle' and he helped her pick up the college she want to go later on. Than one day, Tanya started to 'disappear' from their lives; she was too busy to visit her friends. Then, one day, Rosie came to a visit, with a shocking news to give them.

_/_

That day in question, 17-year old Sophie went to pick up her aunt at the docks and as always, Rosie greet her with a warm embrace.

''my darling Sophie, look at you, so beautiful'' Rosie smiled

''aww, thanks Auntie Rosie!'' Sophie smiled ''here, let me take your begs'' she said as they walk back to the jeep.

''So, your mother told me you finally got a place in college, congratulations sweetie''

''thanks Aunt Rosie, but I will wait until next year, after I make sure Mom had recovered and stuff'' Sophie explain.

''yeah, you need to be here to help take care of your mom, you know how stubborn she is'' Rosie laugh ''and how is she?''

''she´s fine, it was kidney stone that she had, but she had left the hospital already and she´s waiting for us at home.'' Sophie said as they parked the jeep at the hotel ''why Aunt Tanya and Uncle Albert didn´t came with you?'' she ask and upon hearing this, the old woman just rolled her eyes.

''my darling, you and your mother wont going to believe in what I have to say'' she said in a suspicious tune.

_/_

Donna was reading in her bed, when Rosie and Sophie came in, two hours after her arrival. As soon as Rosie saw her friend, she rushed to hug her and the three women, started to talk, not only about Donna´s medical problems, but also about everything.

''you know'' Donna commented ''I'm kind of upset with Tanya… she called me every day, but she didn´t even came here to visit, what´s the matter with her?''

''well, here´s the shocking part'' Rosie said and both Donna and Sophie looked at her in confusion.

''what shocking part?''

''well, Tanya and Albert has a divorce'' Rosie said

''what?'' Donna exclaimed ''what you mean, Tanya got a divorce?''

''well, apparently, Albert have been cheating on her all the time and well, you know Tanya, she give a scandal, ask for the divorce and want to take everything from him''

''oh, that´s sad, poor Auntie Tanya'' Sophie felt sorry for her aunt.

'''Poor Auntie Tanya' nothing'' Rosie disagree ''she divorced two times already, she should have learned''

''don´t be rarsh, Rosie, it was nice that Tanya wanted another chance in love, it was the best for her''

''yeah, said the woman who cringe every time someone mentions a date'' Rosie teased Donna, who even since Sophie was born, never had found someone to love, for love. To prove that, thhe only time Sophie set her in a blind date with her teacher, three years ago; Donna got furious and ground Sophie for a week when finding out who did it.

While Rosie tell them the story from beginning to end, about how the divorce was going, all Donna and eventually Sophie wished that Tanya could be finally happy with someone, someday, even if for that, they care to find that someone to her.

 **END.**


	9. Photographs

**SUMMARY:** _In the past, Donna decided to take a picture of sophie, when finding out her baby girl could br dying. In the present, Mother and Daughter take a look trough some old pictures,while rememberingva few good and bad memories of their lives._

* * *

DSCWin and QueenSheridan, thanks for the help and support.

* * *

 **THE PHOTOGRAPH**

Just a few days after Sophie turned 1-year old, as Donna wrote to Rosie and Tanya, the little girl became real sick, red spots erupted in her skin, she couldn´t stop cough and throwing up, every time Donna give her something to eat.

Worried than, Donna decided to take the little girl to the doctors, to find out what was wrong with her, but the doctors couldn't find anything. Sure, they suggested some animal bite and send her home with an antibiotic, no avail.

_/_

For the next week, Donna made sure no harm was coming to her daughter, she kept Sophie most time in her room, protected by any kind of animal that could have hurt her. Still, the baby´s condition doesn´t improved, as time passed by, Sophie was getting weaker and weaker, she got a high fever that doesn´t seems to pass, no matter how Donna tried to make her feel better.

One day, Old Lady Sofia came for a visit and found Donna sitting on her rocking chair, with a sleeping Sophie in her arms, the girl was pale, and her mother was even more pale, due worry and lack of sleep, when the old woman approach.

''honey-mou, how is this precious angel?'' she asked

''no good'' Donna sniffed looking at Sophie who was breathing heavily.

''let´s take her to the doctor at the Main Land, he will know what to do'' the old woman suggested, and Donna nodded, not knowing what to do anymore.

The trip toward the Main Land was completely silence, except for the occasional sounds of people speaking and the ferry's working engine. During the whole trip, Donna didn't say a word, she just keep looking at her ailing daughter in her arms, not wanting to voice her thoughts, in fear of them became true.

Once in there, they rush toward the hospital, but for Donna´s despair and due her lateness to find a doctor, they said they couldn´t do much, however, to easy her heart, they decided to keep Sophie at the hospital for the night, to see what they could do about it.

Next day however, after seen her daughter suffering trough the huge amount of tests the doctors give her, Donna woke up with a determinate look and demanded to take her daughter home right away.

''honey-mou'' Old Lady Sofia got worry ''I know you want to protect your baby, but I think this time, we should keep her here, is safer''

''I understand'' Donna managed to smile ''but…if I'm about to lose the only important thing in my life, at least I want to keep close to her, when she goes'' Donna explain and Old Lady Sofia had to agree, even if she disagrees.

_/_

The way back to Kalokairi, was a bit more ''cheerful'' than the previous day, as Donna tried to convince herself she hadn´t committed a mistake and keep talking with Sophie and Old Lady Sofia about other stuff.

As they arrived at the docks, the old lady spotted a photographer, taking pictures of the tourists around and ask Donna if she wanted to take a picture with Sophie, who has fallen sleep again, due her high fever.

It was a cute picture actually, despite of her tearful face, Donna tried to smile the best she could, while adjusting a very agitated Sophie in her lap.

''this way, I can have you forever, my little darling'' she whispered in Sophie´s hair, embracing her, with all her strength.

_/_

Later that night, Donna keep vigil besides her daughter´s crib, praying for some miracle, so her daughter could live. She promised the earth and heaven, her own life, if the baby could pass the night.

Two weeks later, as if a miracle did actually happened, a very happy and healthy Sophie, was running around the house, as if her illness never had occurred.

* * *

 **23-year old** Sophie made her way to the cottage her mother and Stepfather was sharing since their wedding three years ago, just to find Donna sitting on the floor of the main room, with a bunch of photo albums scattered around her. Sam was nowhere to be seen, so Sophie supposed he went for the Main Land for a meeting.

''Mom'' Sophie called, seeing the old woman seating on the cold floor ''Mom!'' she called again, but Donna doesn´t seemed to notice her daughter approaching ''Mom, are you okay?'' Sophie touched Donna´s shoulder and in response, the old woman almost jumped.

''oh, hi honey'' Donna smiled at Sophie with tired eyes. Today was her first round of Chemo and while Sam was away, she decided to took time and look at some photos.

''mom, what you doing in the floor?'' Sophie asked worried

''oh, nothing, I couldn´t sleep and decided to look trough some pictures'' she said ''you know, cancer let you a bit nostalgic'' she tried to laugh and Sophie frown.

''come on, Mom, let me help you to the bed, you need to rest''

''Soph, stop it'' the old woman got angry ''I will have my time to rest later…'' she started, but changed the subject quick ''now, how about a cup of tea? Sam went to the Main Island to have a meeting with some hotel manager, we could spend time together''

''you guys are really insisting in hire a manager? Mom, what´s the matter of the 'I take care of this' thing? We don´t need a manager'' Sophie tried not to laugh.

''well, honey, we could try, listen, despite of everything, I'm not getting any younger and I don´t want you to dedicate your whole life to this hotel…sure, it´s our home and it´s always be our home, but if we have some help taking care of it, will be fun, right? We could spend or time, doing other things''

''yeah, maybe'' Sophie agreed ''so, you´re looking at pictures? May I join you?'' she asks and in response, Donna just rolled her eyes.

_/_

For the next half hour, mother and daughter keep looking through pictures and laughing at the memories, when suddenly Sophie picked up a black and white photo, of her and her mother, in front of the docks.

''you told me once about this picture'' Sophie said ''you said a got sick…it´s a bit ironic, I had smallpox, or something and now you…'' she said, and Donna give her a hard look

''you learn a lot in just one semester of medical school?!'' the mother said ''what you had, doesn't matter now Sophie, it was one of the worst days of my life, I thought I would lose you'' she sniffed ''I prayed that day, to God take me instead of you… at least he gives me some time, huh?''

''mom, what the…'' Sophie grab her mother´s hand

''I think I will accept the offer for a rest'' she said ''could you help me here honey?'' Donna asked, and Sophie helped her.

''I'm home…'' Sam´s voice echoed from the porch

''oh, welcome!'' Donna teased him, for a moment forgetting her tiredness

''hey Papa'' Sophie greet him

''how are my ladies?'' he asked ''Sophie, I passed by the hotel and Sky was looking for you''

''I told him I was going to stay with mom while you were away''

''we´re fine. So, how was the meeting? You talked to the candidate?'' Donna asked

''yep'' Sam agree ''his name is Fernando Cienfuegos, he have a great resume, I liked him and ask if he could come to visit us this weekend'' Sam smiled

''good idea'' both mother and daughter agreed.

''so, you two are looking photographs? I still need to organize my older ones''

''you already did, sweetheart'' Donna laugh ''you have a favorite one?''

''I have a few'' he said ''I like pictures, but it´s kind of make me sad looking at them. You have favorite picture?''

''we´re just talking about that…'' Donna said showing Sam the one that could be Sophie´s last one ''this picture have a great deal in our lives, but isn´t my favorite at all, my favorite is that one I showed you the other day, of Sophie dressed as a cowgirl''

''Mom, don´t remember that day, please'' Sophie blushed, and both Sam and Donna laugh

''that one'' Donna remarked ''followed by the ones of our unexpected wedding''

''well I have one as well'' the girl pointed out searching the photographs on the box and picking upa large one, of herself and Sky, surrounded by Donna, Sam, Bill and Harry, at her birthday last year. ''it was a shame Aunt Rosie and Aunt Tanya couldn´t make it, but it was one of the best days of my life, because I had my whole family with me.'' She said with a smile, hugging both her parents, happy to have them there, as long as time allowed.

_/_

A few years later, Sophie also decided to take a picture with her own child, in the same style, but for a totally different reason; this time, was just to make sure that the 'Sheridan´s legacy' just keep going on and on.

T **HE END**


	10. After The Toast

**SUMMARY:** _After an unpleasent surprise during work, Donna want to make sure Sam will never leave her and they decided to rebew their vowels, from the wedding thhe week before._

* * *

DSCWin, Laurie and QueenSheridan, thanks for the help and support.

* * *

 **AFTER THE TOAST**

There, the last toast was over and now was time to pay the bills and what was a better way to pay the bills, by working in your business? It has been two weeks since the fateful wedding and two weeks since Sophie and Sky started their adventure around the world.

Despite of her happiness, Donna and Sam opted to not have a honeymoon yet, first, they had an old hotel to take care of, so they decided to push pond it for a while, till the hotel started to work well.

This way, the married couple woke up early that morning and after a quick breakfast, they start their work, while Sam helped the staff at the courtyard, Donna decided to take care of the paperwork, that was piled up on her desk, since the wedding.

/

For the next hour, the woman spends sitting in her chair, checking notes, copying things, making calls and cleaning her desk, when suddenly, a folder, stuck at the deep of one of the drawers, called her attention. It wasn´t any folder, it was a doctor´s folder, from the main island. Donna paled seeing it again. Sure, she was never a healthy person, she deals with numerous bunches of illness, since childhood, but that folder was a death sentence to her.

With trammeling hands, Donna opened the folder and reread the inside, whisking it was only a nightmare. But it wasn´t.

Two months before what supposed to be Sophie´s wedding, she got the diagnoses, but decided to keep it was a secret as long as she could, to spare her baby from the pain, still, with the arrival of Sam, Bill And Harry and her unexpected wedding, the woman simply forgot about that, even because, she had deal with something similar ten years ago and survived and besides, she was feeling completely well right now. So it was useless upset everyone.

''Don!'' Sam´s voice made Donna jump and she quick stuck the folder in the place she had found it in the first place. ''Donna, are you here?'' he approached the officer

''yeah!'' she shouted back ''I was just looking for… oh, found it'' she pick up a few papers ''I was looking for the papers with the budgets for the renovation of the courtyard. And how about you?''

''nothing, just fixing a few plumps'' he said ''let's have lunch?''

''yeah, sure'' Donna agreed and the old couple left the office hand in hand, in love.

_/_

Since it was Donna and Sam's lunch break, they decided to have a picnic at their special place, on the beach. It was a bright and sunny day, with a bright blue sky; the perfect day for a picnic.

Once they had reached their special place, Sam placed a blanket down on the sand, while Donna got the food set up. After they were done eating, they laid down to watch the clouds roll by, before got back to work.

Donna suddenly started to get worry, she wasn´t really sure of her future, especially after finding that folder. She look then over at Sam and sighed a bit unhappy.

"Sam, are- are you sure you'll never leave me? I feel like being married to you, is too good to be true. Is it?"

Sam turned over to lay on his side. "Don," Sam said softly, "Listen to me, love. I would never leave you. I can't bear the thought of not being married to you, not having you by my side. I will love you, forever and for always."

''well, the last time you said this, I found myself in everyone´s mouth and with a child to raise'' she teased him and in response, Sam looked confuse.

''in everyone´s mouth?''

''huh? Sam, I was 20-year old, unmarried and single mother'' Donna said ''people wasn´t that nice back then, if they called me a whore, it was a complement''

''sorry…'' the old man felt ashamed for his past attitudes now hearing his wife that.

''well, it isn´t entirely your fault, I blamed Bill and Harry a lot, for a long while'' Donna said, taking a bite of her sandwich ''you know Sam, I don´t blame Sophie for invite you guys to the wedding… well, I still mad at her for reading my diary. But, I don´t blame her, I never met my father and my mother never let the sheets clean… if you know what I mean''

''yeah'' Sam agreed ''I'm honestly glad she did, this way I could be reunited with the great love of my life''

''thanks'' she kissed him on the cheek ''so, you really mean what you said in the church, you´re never going to leave me again, no matter what?''

''yep, I promise, I will give you my word, that I will cherish you at the good and bad times, until the end.''

''till the end'' Donna replies, kissing him ''I trust you, Sam Carmichael, I trust and love you and I too, promise to love and cherish you, till the end'' she said, ignoring the small pain she was feeling on her back.

_/_

After a few more minutes of resting, the old couple get back to work and once again, Donna decided to check that fateful folder, hoping that 'The End' doesn´t come soon enough.

 **END.**


	11. The Three Musketeers

**SUMMARY:** _Sam, Bill and Harry talk after Donna´s funeral_

* * *

DSCWin, Loveispatientloveiskind and QueenSheridan, thanks for the help and support.

* * *

 **THE THREE MUSKETEERS**

The funeral was over, as Donna was now placed in her eternal rest, and once they had got back to the hotel, Sky had escort his wife back to their room to sleep.

Meanwhile, Sam Bill and Harry made their way back to Sam´s cottage, after Rosie and Tanya insisted that they could handle the hotel by themselves, for a few hours. It was an excellent excuse to think about something else, other than their late friend.

As the three men arrived back at the cottage however, Bill forced Sam to sit in the first chair he found; something was bothering him and he couldn´t rest, til he found the truth. ''Did you really love Donna?'' he asked bluntly.

In response, Sam give him a furious look ''What in the hell!? Why would you ask something like that, Bill?'' Sam growled ''Of course I loved her. I still do, and I always will''

''Well, you haven´t shed a tear since we got here last week, mate'' Harry added. He was equally worried about his friend and was only concerned.

Sam lowered his eyes, feeling even worse, because his friends were telling the truth. Sophie had been a mess since a few days before her mother death. But Sam hadn´t shed a tear, he took care of everything by himself. Sam had called Bill, Harry and the Dynamos a few days before and took care of the funeral stuff. Then that morning, at the funeral, he was just walking around, greeting people and ensuring that everything was in place and order.

''I…'' the widower opened his mouth and closed it a few times ''I really love Donna with all my heart, but…'' he paused, unsure of what to say, ''but I think I'm in shock after what happened''

When Sam stood up, he started to feel a bit dizzy, the room spinning a little in his vision.

''Whoa, Sam. You might want to sit down, mate'' Harry and Bill were supporting their friend, who was trying to stand. ''no more emotions for today''

''I just had found the love of my life…'' the old man paused, just now feeling the tears form in his eyes ''I- I just never thought that- that I would only have just four years with her, the best four years of my entire life.'' He said and the other two men agree.

''yeah, was indeed a shock'' Harry passes his hand over his hair ''it´s somewhat hard to believe that all of a sudden, our Donna isn´t here anymore. I should not never let her go''

''so I am, I'm feeling a bit guilty, I was always around the island, I should have got back and help her raised Sophie'' Bill said slowly ''Sophie once said Donna wasn´t a healthy person… and if something had happened, before we got here!'' Bill exclaimed

''whhhy are you think about it now?'' Harry frowned ''we should be happy our daughter grow up raised by her mother''

''and there´s another reason why I couldn´t cry today'' Sam said suddenly and his friends looked at him ''my… our daughter, we need to stay strong for her, she needs us, guys, more than anything now'' he said and Bill and Harry agreed.

During that whole morning and even since they got the news that Donna had passed, Bill and Harry, never left their daughter side neither, giving her all support she needed. Sure, they were sad for losing a dear friend, but their daughter´s well been was more important, so they stick with her, as well as Sky, Tanya and Rosie, trying to be her rock, in that horrid time.

_/_

For the next hours, Bill and Harry tried to cheer Sam up a bit, telling stories of how they met Donna and how happy they were for finding out about Sophie, who is now the light of Sam´s life.

Just passing 5PM, Bill and Harry decided that was time for them to go back to the hotel and let Sam alone for a bit, when they heard someone approaching; it was Sophie, still wearing her mourning clothes and her eyes were puffy from crying.

''Soph? What happened my darling?'' Sam got up quickly and rushed to his daughter side.

''Sky was… I was looking for… Auntie Rosie said that I…'' she couldn´t complete a single sentence, all of a sudden, she wasn´t a strong 24-year old woman anymore, but a frightened 4-year old girl, totally lost in the world and that broke the three men´s heart.

''Soph, came here my darling'' Harry open his arms and without a single word, Sophie rush to him and hide her face in his shirt, crying again ''it´s okay sweetheart, daddy is here, don´t cry'' he tried to calm her down as both Sam and Bill approach wrapping their arms around both Sophie and Harry.

They are the three musketeers, protecting their little princess, from all the horrible things in the world.

 **END**


	12. Another Love Story

**SUMMARY:** _An AU story, following a scene from the secound movie. Instead of sleeping with Donna, Bill ask her a love advice._

* * *

DSCWin, Loveispatientloveiskind and QueenSheridan, thanks for the help and support. Sorry for the spoiler.

* * *

 **ANOTHER LOVE STORY**

The Dynamos couldn´t have been prouder of themselves; they had improvised a song about cheating, but never letting go. It was the hit of the day and now the trio of girls and, had earned the ability to sing in that bar, whenever they want.

The best part however, was that Donna´s new friend Bill had come back to see her and after what Sam had did to her, the young woman was desperate to forget him. Still, through her hate and dispirit made her blind as she failed to see the look of pure love on Rosie´s face, when she introduced Bill to them.

_/_

As promised, Bill took her for another boat ride and it was great fun actually, they dived, talked and Bill even gave her a pearl as a gift and tried to get her mind off the man who had hurt her in the first place. It worked.

Later that night, Donna couldn´t sleep, something was bothering her, but she couldn´t tell if it was the crummy bed, or the wavering sea, but she couldn´t fell sleep. Annoyed then, the young woman decided to get up and look for her brave savior, finding him nowhere to be seen.

Confused, Donna decided to step outside, on the top of the boat, just to find Bill sitting there, looking at the moon, with a longing stare. ''Bill? Is everything all right?'' she asked confused and in response, he smiled at her.

''hey, Donna, couldn´t sleep?'' he asked

''well, the bed is a real crap, so, I couldn´t'' she confessed ''and you? It´s everything all right?''

''you will judge me a very bad person if I tell you'' he said as she sit beside him.

''well… as long as you don´t confess yourself a serial killer, I think I had enough disappointment with men, to judge them bad or good.'' Donna smirked ''so, what´s eating you?''

''first, you can go back to sleep safe, I'm not a serial killer'' he said, making her laugh ''second, I really did come back for you, I was worried and I'm glad I could help you forget the other guy who hurt you, but…''

''But?'' Donna raised an eyebrow ''really Bill, you´re scaring me'' she said

''when I saw you and your friends singing at the bar, I got impressed with one of the girls, with short hair…''

''Rosie? What about her?''

''well… she was cute, I think and when you introduce me to them, I kind of half expected her to join us…'' he said ''…not that I didn´t enjoy your company, you really have the smile that makes the world smile too'' he added.

she laughed. ''aww Bill, is that what this is all about? You fancied Rosie? She´s the most caring person I ever met, sometimes she´s a bit over dramatic, but she´s an amazing person… well, Tanya is a great friend well, she is the one who invented the name 'The Dynamos' to our group'' Donna said ''why didn´t you tell me that before?''

''I thought you might shoot me… or something'' Bill said

''I've never shot a gun before… well, let´s do this, let´s go back to sleep and tomorrow I will introduce you to Rosie… but first you need to take a shower and put on some nice clothes''

''Deal!''

'' and... You have to promise me you´re never going to break her heart, otherwise, it´s me who going to became a serial killer''

''don´t worry Donna, I will never going to hurt her…thank for the help''

''I will do everything for my best friends'' she smiled ''now good night'' with that, Donna got back to bed.

_/_

Next day by the morning, while Bill took his much-needed shower, Donna picked out a very nice outfit for him, Rosie was one of her best friends and she wanted her to have the best. On their way back to the village, Donna was telling Bill everything about Rosie, what she liked and what she hated, so he could be 'prepared' when they met.

''so, are you ready?'' the young woman asked as they spot Tanya and Rosie at the market.

''I think so'' Bill took a deep breath

''come on!'' Donna urged, taking his arm and walk toward her girls ''hey guys!''

''Donna!'' Tanya exclaimed as Rosie just stared at them ''are you back already? You had a good time?'' she eyed Bill from up to down.

''I have'' the blond girl smiled ''okay, guys, this is Bill Anderson, Bill, this is my friend Tanya…'' she said and Tanya smiled ''and this is Rosie'' she said

''hi'' he said with a smile

'Hi…'' Rosie was so aware, that she dropped the cake on the floor and in response, Bill bent down and take it and give back to her.

''be careful, if a man see a beautiful young woman like you doing this, they could take it the wrong way'' Bill smiled

''thank…'' Rosie got bright red, not knowing what to say

''so… you want to go and take a walk? See what we might find?'' Bill offered and in response Rosie smiled

''I would love too'' she said

''go, Rosie!'' Donna exclaimed from behind them

''yeah, go girl!'' Tanya said.

''Thanks girls, I will be right back!'' Roie give them a thumb up as she and Bell walk away.

t took a while for Donna and Tanya realize they´re standing still at the middle of the market, watching Rosie and Bill disappear from sight, when suddenly Tanya placed an arm around Donna´s shoulder and smiled.

''let´s have a glass of wine?'' she asked

''you spoke my language'' Donna came to her senses and smiled at her friend ''let´s go eat, I'll get fat, it's the one vice left, when you´re a dead meat!'' Donna said as they make their way back to the bar.

_/_

 **Twenty years later…** Bill and Rosie Anderson, as well as their friend Tanya made their way to Kalokairi, to attend Sophie´s wedding. Over the years, that girl had become Bill´s favorite niece and he did everything possible to make her happy.

One day, Rosie asked him, if he regret not been with Donna that night and he said that he loved her, for helping him find his true love and he couldn´t have another way.

 **END**


	13. Fernando s Personal Kansas

**SUMMARY:** _Fernando and Ruby broke up once more... And this time, it´s forever._

* * *

DSCWin, Loveispatientloveiskind and QueenSheridan, thanks for the help and support.

* * *

 **FERNANDO´S PERSONAL KANSAS**

As he finished he last paperwork, Fernando Manuel Cienfuegos closed the register and made his way toward his small house. It was 7PM, time to leave the front desk and go home, to spend time with the love of his life, Ruby Sheridan.

Since the woman had come by surprise at the hotel reopening, almost a year ago, his world had turned upside-down, no more sad and lonely nights with Ruby by his side and he wanted to make her happy in every way, she was his love and his life and now it had complete.

Sure, those last two months was been a bit turbulent to everyone, after finding out her great-grandson had a hearing impairment, Ruby started to get distant from both Fernando and everyone around her, including her granddaughter. Still, on the other hand, Fernando always loyal to Sophie, instead of finding out what was happening with Ruby, decided to dedicate his time, to study with Donny´s grandfathers and great-aunts, how to speak in sign language, in order to talk to his future boss.

_/_

As the 76-year old man arrived at his place, his fiancé was walking from side to side, collecting the belongings as fast as she could. It was as she was afraid for him to arrive.

''Mi Amor, what are you doing?'' he asked confused

''i´m leaving, Fernando'' she said, without looking at him and continuing to walk around the house, with things in hand.

''leaving? Ruby, what´s happening? You want me to book a room for you at the hotel. I´m sure Sophie won´t mind…''

''I'm going back to Las Vegas, from where I should never had left'' she said walking toward their room and put those things in her bag.

''what do you mean, getting back to Las Vegas? Ruby, look at me!'' he demanded furious now.

Upon hearing his harsh tone, Ruby stopped at her tracks, but still keep staring at her bag, she didn´t want to face the man she said she loved.

''living in a rundown hotel… be the wife of a simple manager… a grandmother. It´s isn´t a life for me, it´s not the way I'm use to living… I live in luxury, Fernando, my life is where money and fame and spotlights are…'' she said ''I'm like an eagle, Fernando, I like to live in the top of the world and I'm not used to be placed in cages''

''Eagles protect their families'' Fernando growled

''I never wanted that…'' she started ''I didn´t bother come to my own daughter´s funeral, what makes you think I'm qualifying to be a housewife or a good grandmother… i´m a woman of the night, not a woman of family portrait''

''what makes you come in the first place then?'' Fernando asked, his voice full of confusion.

''I don´t know honestly. I think I could change… or I couldn´t say no to a ´party, but I'm eager to disappear now''

''and about us? The love we have for each other isn´t enough?'' he asked, but Ruby doesn´t say anything, instead, she just got her things and start to walk away, when Fernando grab her arm abruptly ''if you aren't staying for me, at least stay for your granddaughter, she needs you and your great grandson, they will need you.'' he growled and Ruby looked at him in the eyes.

''i´m a singer, Fernando, I can´t bear be near someone who can´t hear my voice'' she said, her voice not showing emotion ''and I don´t have a great grandchild, because I never had a grandchild''

''Ruby…''

''good bye, Fernando'' she said and walked away without taking a single look back.

_/_

For the next two days since Ruby left, Fernando decided to stay in his house, with the excuse he was sick, which was odd, since the last time he got sick with a flu, he just stop working, because Sam treated to fire him. Still, he was not in mood or had the courage to face his employers right now and just wanted to be alone with his pain.

To tell the truth, for some time, Fernando really thought about giving everything up and follow Ruby whatever she was, as he believed they could still conquer their love, buy changed his mind eventually.

One afternoon, he was walking around the courtyard, when he spots Sophie and Sky playing with their son, littler Donny had just received his first hearing aid and now his parents are fussing around, to see if he was going to say 'Mama' or 'Papa' first. That sight made his hearth melt and that´s why he decided to stay, because that family needed him, much more, than that woman, who doesn´t worth his love.

_/_

A couple of months later, Rosie and Tanya, as well as Donny´s other two grandfathers return to the island, to celebrate the boy´s first birthday and help with the preparations.

That afternoon then, a few hours before the party, Tanya and Rosie were having a cup of tea, when Fernando passed by. When they saw him, both women look at reach other and decided to call him for a small chat.

''Mr. Cienfuegos, are you doing alright?'' Rosie asked

''Sophie told us what happened, we´re really sorry'' Tanya said politely

''I'm doing fine, ladies, thank you very much.'' He smiled but took a deep breath. ''I'm just worry about Miss. Sophie, after all, Ruby is her grandmother'' he said ''the only thing she told me about it, was that the past is in the past''

''oh, well…''Rosie started ''you know Sophie, she´s taking it surprisingly well''

''she said she never had a grandmother, not even in her darkest moment to support her, so Ruby´s attitude wasn´t a surprise to her'' Tanya added.

''she was already expecting that'' Said Rosie.

''i´m just really sorry for Sky, he had done such an effort to bring her here'' Tanya shock her head and Fernando paled.

''I apologize if I caused any trouble to Miss Sophie and Mr. Adam'' he said a bit ashamed.

''ah, it´s alright, they didn´t had a fight or anything'' Tanya said

''besides, it´s isn´t your fault'' Rosie added ''she´s the Wicked Which of The West'' she said and Fernando hold back a laugh; it was a great way to describe Ruby.

''well, I'm happy to say that I'm Dorothy, then, it´s a pleasure to call here my personal Kansas'' he added metaphorically.

''as long as you don't call me a scarecrow'' Tanya mumbled to herself.

''I need to go back to work'' Fernando smiled ''Welcome to the Hotel Bella Donna'' he said and walk away.

Once back to the courtyard, the old man couldn´t help but laugh, he was more than happy to be here, the hotel was his home and as Dorothy would say, there´s no place like home.

 **END**


	14. The Show Must Go On

**SUMMARY:** _''inside her heart was breaking, her makeup may be flickling, but her smile, still stays on... (How Ruby found out about her daughter´s passing._

* * *

DSCWin, Loveispatientloveiskind and QueenSheridan, thanks for the help and support.

 **Loveispatientloveiskind,** a shout out to you, who give me this new idea, thank you very much.

* * *

I know we´re talking about ABBA here, but The Queen´s ''The Show Must Go On'' was written for Ruby.

* * *

 **THE SHOW MUST GO ON**

Another show, another performance ended brilliantly, as Ruby Sheridan expected, once everything with her, couldn´t be less than perfect. The crowd cheered and Ruby thanks falsely everyone to be there, as she always did.

''congratulations, Mrs. Sheridan, you did wonderful as always!'' her manager, Mr. Jackson congratulated her.

''thank you, Jackson'' she said politely. ''now, I would ask for two hours of rest in my room, till the next show'' she said

''certainly, ma´am'' the manager said ''I will ask Charlotte to bring your dinner''

''thanks very much. And I don´t want to be bothered.'' She smiled and walk toward her room.

_/_

Once in the quietly of her luxury suite at the Venetian Hotel, Ruby took a deep breath and set down. As much as she loved her life, she couldn´t denied the fact that she was coming to age and for a second, she thought, what would be, if she had chosen a different life.

Suddenly, the phone begins to ring, and Ruby almost jump out of her feet. Confused and furious for been interrupted, the old woman answered the phone ready to yell at the person at the other line, when the attendant announced that a man name Harry Bright, wanted to talk to her a bit urgently.

''alright'' she growled, thinking that this Harry could be a journalist, wanting an interview ''tell him to be quick, as Harry comes to the line.

''Good Evening, Mrs. Ruby Sheridan'' the man said solely

''yes, in what can I help you?'' she said not in a good mood.

''Mrs. Sheridan, my name is Harry Bright, I'm friend of your daughter, Donna Violet Sheridan…'' he said.

Right, Donna, what that stupid, reckless little slut, had done this time? Did she steal that poor man´s money? Ruby rage boiled, and she prepared to yell at him, when Harry took a dep breath and talk again.

''Mrs. Sheridan, it is with deep regret, that I come to communicate you, of the death of your daughter, Donna Violet Sheridan ...'' Harry said as he was reading a manuscript or a recipe for a cake. Actually, it was Tanya who wrote what he should say, knowing Ruby, she told Harry that he had to come straight to the subject, otherwise, she would change the topic. "…She passed away at dawn yesterday, at Mykonos hospital, due to a kidney failure, after an arduous battle against a cancer…'' he read it like a journalist, announcing the death of a celebrity, not someone announcing the death of his own friend and preventing Ruby to answer.

After Harry announced where and when the funeral would take place, all Ruby could do was muttered a shy 'thank you' and slammed the phone on Harry´s face.

Any other mother in her place, would certainly cry and scream and freak out with the news of their daughter´s death. Still, Ruby wasn´t that kind of mother, she didn´t screamed or cried or freaked out, instead, she just set on the edge of her queen-sized bed and controlled her breath, in and out, in and out, trying to calm herself down.

She remembered that a few months later, Donna called her, saying she was sick, still Ruby, in the drunk state she was at the time, slammed the phone on the other woman´s face, thinking it was a joke or that Donna was just playing tricks, to get her money.

Still in a mid-state of shock, Ruby get up from the bed and served herself with a large dose of whiskey, but doesn´t touch her food, hoping that the alcohol, could erased the call from this Mr. Harry Bright.

On the other hand, part of her couldn´t stop, but think about the fact she just lost a daughter. This Mr. Harry Bright wasn´t calling her to an interview or something like that. Instead he was calling her to inform her that her daughter, her only child was passed away, victim of an horrible disease and she did nothing to stop it.

Guilt start to creep inside Ruby´s veins, as part of her regretted casting her daughter away, the way she did. But the truth was that, mother and daughter was never that close, she used to beat her daughter a lot and more than one time, Donna ended in the hospital because of her. And of course, Donna for herself, managed to let Ruby´s life to be miserably, calling her names, screwing her shows schedule and getting involved with people she didn´t approve.

When Donna called her, telling about Sophie, she just told her daughter to disappear, once she doesn´t want to see the story repeating itself and Donna treating Sophie the same way she did, not knowing however that Donna was a great mother.

Realization fall over Ruby, as she wished she could turn back the clock and have a second chance with her daughter and granddaughter, away from this miserable life under the spotlight. But it was too late to apologize now. And she thought not even Sophie would like to forgive her.

Suddenly, as a sob make it´s way to Ruby´s throat, she heard someone knocking on her door. It was Mr. Jackson, to announce her that her next show would be starting in half an hour.

''coming, Jackson'' she said calmly ''give me ten minutes''

With that, Ruby composed herself and walk toward the bathroom, to look on her face. For a second, she doesn´t look like herself.

''Mrs. Sheridan are you alright in there?'' she heard Jackson calling her, so she took a deep breath, trying to forget her broken heart and the fact her makeup was starting to flick.

''Jackson!'' she said opening the door with a smile on her face ''I said ' _I'm coming'_ no need to freak out''

''oh, Mrs. Sheridan, I was starting to get worry, we´re gonna be late'' the short man said

''so what are waiting for!'' she urged and followed Mr. Jackson toward where she needed to be.

With a smile, she forced herself to forget about that Mr. Harry Bright and his infamous call, he was the last of his problems now. Once back on the stage, she finally found a way to carry on.

 **THE END.**


	15. Donna s Choice

**SUMMARY:** _''When Donna started to felt the height of her rackless choice, Sofia (Bill´s aunt) give her a lewcture about responsability._

* * *

DSCWin, Loveispatientloveiskind and QueenSheridan, thanks for the help and support.

* * *

 **DONNA´S CHOICE**

Another sunny day at Kalokairi, a heavy pregnant Donna Violet Sheridan decided to get down to the village, in order to buy not only what she needed for the hotel rebuild, but for supplies, food and basic needs stuff. Plus, her delicate state made her want to eat a tray of Spanakopita and she decided to go for it.

As she arrieved at the village however, Donna noticed a few pair of eyes, staring at her and a few whispers behind her back. She knows what that means, it means that the old people were talking about her, for what? Simple, she was a pregnant 19-year old woman, with no husband and probably, no father for the child.

Sure, when she found out she was expecting, Donna bought a cheap wedding ring, to use as a disguise, just in case if someone ask, she would say, she was a young widow. Still, of having another man by her side, made Donna want to throw up and she flushed the ring down the toilet, as soon as she got home that day.

There also rumors that what she was building up the hill, was actually a brothel not a hotel and that she slept with all men in town, that´s why she got with the baby. To make the mater worse, they were saying that Mrs. Sofia was covering her up.

Hearing the whispers, made Donna want to cry, she stops in her tracks and seat in the nearest bench she found, while letting the tears flow. Her mother was right, she thought, she was really a stupid, reckless little slut, how the hell she was supposed to raise a child by herself in this world-ending island?

'' Gia chári tou Theoú, kleíste to!'' Donna jump at the voice, a man twice her size was standing behind her, looking furious at the two old women who was laughing at her misery. '' Faínetai óti den échoun kánei típota láthos!'' he said and they stop

''t-thanks'' the young woman tried to compose herself ''I don´t have any idea of what you said'' she chuckled.

''not important ''the good man said ''whatever you did, they have no right to laugh, it´s your life, your business. They just want to put their nose where they aren´t invited'' said the good man.

''thanks'' she said again.

''no mention, I just think it´s unfair a pregnant woman cry'' he said ''oh, my name is Alexis by the way, have a nice day, miss.'' he said and walk away.

_/_

Later that day, Mrs. Sofia was helping Donna with the dishes, while they talk about things, Donna told her protector about the encounter with that mysterious man and how he defends her from the old women who was laughing at her.

''ah, his name is Alex Zorba'' laugh Sofia ''he´s a harmless man, but like to protect those he say is in 'bad sheets'' explained the old woman, still, something was bothering Donna and she decided to ask a question.

''Sofia, you think I did a wrong thing?''

''what you mean?'' the old woman ask confused

''I mean, i´m thrilled you give me a place to stay and I do promise to make it beautiful, but you´re covering up a pregnant woman with no husband, I don´t think its fair to you and it´s making me feel a very bad person'' Donna said and in response, the old lady look at her from up to down.

''you want my honestly?'' Sofia asked, and Donna nodded

'so sit down'' she said and as Donna did, she pick up a chair and sit in front of the younger woman.

''you can tell me'' Donna said seriously.

''well, first, I'm not saying what that man did to you was right'' Sofia started ''he was a coward, cheating on you, making you fall for him and then breaking your heart, going away like that'' Donna groaned, hearing about Sam now, made her sick. ''still, I must ask, girl, where are your mind? You aren´t a little girl, you know the risk of sleeping with a man without protecting yourself, so I say you should be more careful before done what you did. What if he was a sick man? You could be very ill right now, you know?'' Sofia said, and Donna gulped.

''w-what you think I can do now?'' she asked

''it´s depends of you'' the old woman looks at the other´s stomach ''you want to keep?''

Donna paled, just the thought of getting ride of her baby, makes her feel like fainting.

''of course, I want to keep my baby!'' the young woman exclaimed, resting her hands over her stomach.

'' well. You will have a huge responsibility from now on and you will not be able to waver this time, you know?'' she said to Donna ''honey-mou, this little one, did not ask to come into the world. So it does not matter now your past mistakes, what you have to do now, if you do not want to make more mistakes, what you should do is take care of this child, so that it grows strong and healthy''

''i-I understand '' Donna sniffed ''Thank you Sofia, for everything, you have been a mother to me''

''not mention'' she said ''but next time you decide to have an adventure, be more careful'' she pointed a finger to Donna

''ok, I promise'' the young woman smiled

''now let´s finish the dinner, i´m starving'' the old woman complained.

_/_

Later that night, at the darkness of her bedroom, Donna couldn´t sleep and started to think about what Sofia said, what she did doesn´t actually matters anymore, as long as her baby come and grow with love, health and dignity. And she will cerntanly do everything, to make sure nothing happened to her child.

With a smile on her lips, Donna rub her large belly and start to sing a lullaby, that will become Sophie´s favorite one.

 _''… I´ll be a good mom, I swear, you´ll see how much I care, when you need me…''_


	16. The Locket

**SUMMARY:** As they walked around the market, Sam had spotted a jewelry store and decided to buy Donna a gift, something to remind them by... little did he know that years ahead, it would one of the greates reminds of the love their once shared.

* * *

DSCWin, Loveispatientloveiskind and QueenSheridan, thanks for the help and support.

* * *

 ** _THE LOCKET._**

 ** _1979…_**

As they walked around the market, Sam had spotted a jewelry store and decided to buy Donna a gift, something to remind them by. To tell the truth, it was nothing special, it was just a cheap locket necklace, in it, Sam had placed a photograph of the two of them, taken that same afternoon in the main square.

After the break up, Donna decided to place the necklace away from her sight. For some reason however, she didn't throw it away, she didn't know why she kept it safe and out of her sight, maybe she thought it was a reminder to her that she should never fall in love again.

_/_

 ** _1986…_**

One day, as her mom was busy working around the hotel, 6-years old Sophie, decided to have an adventure, running around the place, trying to find the secrets her mom kept, when suddenly, passing by the old closet she found a box hiding very far away from sight. Excited then, the little girl opened the box, pick up the beautiful necklace inside and tush back to her mother, with the intention to show her, what what she found.  
"Mommy, Mommy, look what I found! " Sophie exclaimed drawing Donna's attention.  
"what is it sweetheart? " the woman asked  
"it's a necklace, you give it to me, mommy? " Sophie asked.  
Upon seeing the object in her daughter's hand, Donna paled, she never thought about seen that necklace ever again and feared that now Sophie wanted to know who was the man in the photo inside.  
"where you found this, Sophie? " Donna asked with a frown

"I was having an adventure, Mommy and I found it in a box inside the closet… Upstairs "

"Sophie, you shouldn't peak inside anyone stuff without permission you know? It's not polite" Donna said taking the object from Sophie hand.

"But you are mommy, not someone else" the girl explained making the mother laugh.

"I know, but I'm somebody else in this case and you can't mess with my stuff, so, let's put this necklace in a safe place and go to the beach, so we can collect shell for our collection, good? "

"Good" Sophie agreed forgetting about the locket as Donna put it away from them, somewhere Sophie could not find.

Eventually neither Dona nor Sophie talked about the locket anymore and as the years passed, it seemed that both mother and daughter had eventually forgot about the object that was now lost somewhere in time.

_/_

 ** _2000…_**

It was the night after the wedding and neither Sam nor Donna never knew they had energy for such things, but against the odds, there they are, enjoying some time of intimacy between themselves, like a couple of teens. Out of nowhere, Sam looked at his wife with a questioning look. ''Don, do you remember that locket I gave you, the first time we met?''

''yes…'' she looked confused ''I do, why?''

''you still have it?'' he asked, and Donna paled, to tell the truth, she had hid it so well that she had forgotten where on earth she could have put it.

''Sam… i… to tell the truth, I don´t know for sure if I still have it or if I lost'' she said

With a raised eyebrow he asked, ''what do you mean?''

''well, Sophie had found it one day when she was little, and I was so afraid that she would start asking questions, that I hid it and I don´t even remember where'' she said

''well, remember she found your diary, she could have found the locket again as easy as this'' he said and Donna blushed

''well, if she did, I swear I will ground her for life, regardless her age'' Donna replied as they decided to change the subject and return to the pleasures of night time.

After that once again the locked seemed to be forgotten and this time forever.

_/_

 ** _2005…_**

After the party was over and each guest departed to their respective homes, Sam went back to his cottage, wanting nothing more than lie down and rest. The day was full of surprises and he was happy that Sophie had managed to have a great party for the hotel reopening. Now, the thing he wanted the most, was get some sleep.

However, as he opened his closet to pick up his pajamas, the old man spots a wooden box, hidden deep behind his clothes. Sam was confused, swearing that he never had seen that box in there, he picked it up and opened it. The inside revealed another small, but very old jewelry box and an envelope.

''what the…'' Sam whispered to himself as he opened the small box. Despite of been very rusty and old, the once golden locket remained intact inside the jewelry box. Sam couldn´t believe what he was seeing. With trembling hands, he opened the locket, revealing beside the photo of him and Donna´s younger self, it also included a photo of a baby Sophie.

 _''My love…''_ Sam read the small note inside the envelope, with Donna´s handwriting. He didn´t know when she had written it, but the way she did, melted his heart.

 _''sorry for taking so long to find this thing, I wanted to surprise you, but I think someone up there had other plans. Still, I found it in the old cabinet in the kitchen and decided to added Sophie´s photo in it. No, i really don´t know if you´re her real father, but adding the photo beside ours, we can pretend she is. Besides that, I want to give you this locket back, so you can remember the good days when we met and pretended that we have a life together, not just these four years. I´m not good in saying goodbyes, so please take care, you´re my love and my life. I will be with you every step of the way, for the rest of your life. Yours truly, Donna.''_

Finishing the letter, Sam took a deep breath and placed the locket on his bedside table and smiled at Donna´s picture.

''Goodnight my love'' he said.

That night was a night for celebration and Sam had more than one reason to celebrate as somehow, his love would be always by his side no matter what.


	17. One Day At The Market

**SUMMARY** : Slightly A/U story. One day, as Sophie and her surrogate grandmother Sofia went to the market, Sophie get lost.

* * *

 _DSCWin, Loveispatientloveiskind and QueenSheridan, thanks for the help and support._

* * *

 **ONE DAY AT THE MARKET**

One day, at the Greek island at the end of the world, the young owner of the small inn at the hill had came down with a flu, not real dangerous, but afraid that her small daughter could catch the sickness, Donna, the woman in question, ask her friend and guardian, Sofia Angelos to take the girl to a stroll at the market down the island, in order to distract the girl and buy some stuff to make Donna feel better.

''why doesn't mommy come with us, Yjayja?'' asked 5-year old Sophie Sheridan.

''well, Mommy needs to rest a little bit, so why don´t we go to the market and buy her a very nice gift?'' Sofia asked and the little girl agreed.

_/_

The ride toward the village was fun, contrary to Donna, Sofia usually spoiled Sophie rotten, giving her snack before meal and doing all the kid´s wishes and when sometimes Donna wanted to scold Sophie, the old woman tried to protect her, like a good grandmother.

That trip however, Sophie was especially excited, it was the first time she goes to the market without her mom and excited as she was, she wanted to buy Donna everything she found in her way.

As they arrived at the market however, Sophie started to get bored and for a few minutes, while her surrogate grandmother stop to talk with an old friend, Sophie decided to walk away by herself and try to find a nice gift to give her mother. Not that she walked very far, she just had turn the corner, but away from Sofia´s sight, when suddenly, she bumped into a tall man who smiled down to her.

''hello little one'' he kneeled down to be on Sophie´s level ''who are you?'' he smiled

''Sophie'' the girl said shyly

''huh, beautiful flowers you have here Sophie'' the man smiled again

''thanks, it´s for my mommy, she is sick, so Yjayja and I came here to buy her some things'' Sophie explained

''oh… and where´s your yjayja now?''

''she´s…'' Sophie suddenly realized she had walk away from Sofia and immediately, her eyes started to watery, afraid that her grandmother had forgotten about her.

''hey, look, no need to cry ok?'' the man placed both hands on her shoulders ''tell me your grandmother´s name and we can look for her, ok?'' he suggested and once Sophie said the old woman´s name, the man took her hand. However, when they were about to walk away, a frightened voice called from behind them.

''SOPHIE!'' a very paled an worry lady Sofia rush to them ''oh, tanks Gods I found you, little girl'' Sofia took a deep breath and pick up Sophie ''where have you been, huh? One of your adventures?''

''sorry Yjayja'' the girl said sadly ''I was picking up flowers to mommy''

''se got lost, but now she´s ok'' the man smiled ''we´re going to look for you''

''what are you doing in here, man?'' the old lady seemed annoyed

''it have been a long time…'' he started ''I was just wondering if I could find...''

''I know whom are you talking about…'' she looked at him up to down ''don´t waste your time, she isn´t that girl anymore, she found a new love, responsibility, she isn´t that naïve anymore to fall in love with a playboy like you'' she said and for some reason the man looked a bit sad.

''sorry I tought…''

''you don´t have to think anything, go away and If I see you around my granddaughter again, I call the police'' Sofia snapped and walk away with Sophie.

_/_

Back at the inn, Donna was in the kitchen, preparing some lunch when suddenly she saw Sophie rushing to her with a bunch of flowers in her hand.

''hello sweetie!'' Donna exclaimed ''how was your trip to the market? You behave?''

''I did'' Sophie lied ''for you, mommy''

''oh, thank you sweetie'' Donna kissed her daughter

''she give me quite a scare'' the old lady said approaching mother and daughter ''she ran away a bit, but she´s fine. And what are you doing out of bed, honey-mou?'' she asked feeling Donna´s forehead.

''I was a bit hungry and decided to make a sandwich'' Donna confessed ''but I'm not feeling quite alight to tell the truth''

''well, you still a bit feverish, go back to bed, I will make you some soup'' thhe old lady offered ''Sophie, you take care of your mommy, for a bit?''

''yep!'' the little girl agreed and Donna laugh

''oh, so I'm in good hands'' she said walking away with Sophie.

Once they´re out of sight, the old lady Sofia took a deep breath. To tell the truth, she was in doubt if she did right to send that man away or she should have tell Donna about his comeback. She just hoped that somewhat she had done the right thing, for the greater good.

_/_

On the other hand, Samuel Carmichael, the man in question, decided to never set foot in that island again and leave the woman he loved alone, until that day…

 **END**.


	18. Another One Bites The Dust

**SUMMARY** : While in Kalokairi, Harry Bright and Sophie waits for Ruby to come to her own daughter funeral, in Las Vegas, to Ruby it´s just another day, as another one had bites the dust

* * *

 _DSCWin, Loveispatientloveiskind,_ ThoughWeAreWorldsApart _and QueenSheridan, thanks for the help and support._

* * *

 **ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST**

Harry Bright sat in a chair, looking at the entrance of the room as he waited for someone to come. Around him people talked in hush voices and in a corner of the place, his 24-year-old daughter stood still, thanking people for coming there. From time to time, she looked over at the coffin where her beloved mother slept for eternity.

Shaking his head, the youngest of the three dads, stood up from his chair and decided to walk around the place, looking around. Bill was busy trying to calm Rosie down and for some reason, he wasn´t in mood to talk to Sam right now, so he just keeps walking, till he bumps into Tanya, who was having a cup of coffee.

"Sorry, Tanya," Harry apologized. "How you are holding up?" he asked and the woman frowned 'I'm burying one of my best friends, I think you should have an idea'' the woman raised an eyebrow and as for a response, the man blushed.

''yeah…I am sorry…'' Harry ran his hand through his hair ''it´s a difficult time for everyone''

''so, you found what you have been looking for?'' Tanya changed the subject and Harry give her a confused look '' "Harry, it's five in the morning and you spent half of the night sitting in that chair, barely talking to anyone. So, what's happening?"

''well…'' he started ''I called Mrs. Sheridan a few days ago, as you told me to do…and I told her about Donna… I even told her about the funeral…''

''and?'' Tanya feared the answer.

''she hung up'' Harry said ''but for some reason, I thought she would appear to say goodbye. You know, when my brother Ronald died, I was 15-years old and I never saw my mother so hysterical… if I recall, I believe she couldn´t stay till the end of the services and had to be taken to the hospital'' he said, and Tanya squeezed his shoulder.

''I´m very sorry for your loss, my friend. But, as I told you, Harry, Ruby, Donna´s mother never was an easy person. Donna and her always had a difficult interaction... I remember once, Ruby almost blinded Donna, because she got a low report card… it´s seems like they never get along with each other.'' Tanya said '' So, it doesn't surprise me she decided to not show up to the funeral'

''I see…''

''but, instead of waiting for someone who will never come, I think you should do something better…''putting her hand on his shoulder, Tanya spin Harry around, making him face Sophie, who was now looking down at the coffin. ''that little girl needs your support now''

Harry paled. How could he have forgotten his little Sophie? His little girl need him more than ever now.

Clearing his throat, Harry smiled at Tanya and walked over to Bill, who was about to eat a sandwich, and pulled him away from the table.

"First thing, what's the matter with Sam? He's acting like a murderer or something." Harry growled.

"He lost his wife?" Bill frowned as Harry had asked something obvious. "I did notice him a bit off, but we'll deal with him later. What's the matter with you, Harry?"

"We're both blind and Sam isn't useful right now." He spun Bill around, making the older man face his daughter. Sophie's shoulders were shaking with sobs as she reached down inside the coffin. Immediately then, Sky came to her side and hugged her. "Our daughter needs us, Bill. We should stay by her side."

Bill agreed.

Slowly, both men approached the coffin and after a quick look at the woman inside, Harry placed both arms around Sophie's shoulder, letting her weep in his jacket.

"Sweetie," Harry started.

"Do you want something to eat? Sophie, you've stood here since last night. Let's get some rest and eat a sandwich." Bill suggested, and for the first time in what seemed to be forever, the girl drew a small smile.

"Thanks, guys," She said. "But I want to stay with my Mommy until..."

She couldn't complete the phrase and started crying again.

"It's okay, sweetheart." Both men hugged her tight. "It's okay. We're here for you. Er, Sky, fetch a glass of water for her please?"

Sky rushed to the nearest table. As they waited for Sophie to calm down a bit, Harry begun to think that Tanya was right. His daughter needed him much more than this ill-fated Ruby Sheridan, who never showed up anyway.

* * *

 **In Las Vegas,** Ruby Paola Sheridan was in her dressing room, arranging her makeup, as she prepared for her last show for the night. Absently, she looked at the clock and served herself another double dose of whiskey, when she heard someone knowing her door.

''Mrs. Sheridan, Mr. May is waiting for you at the lounge'' Jackson announced and in response, Ruby smiled.

''well, tell Brian I'm on my way'' she said looking down. She was wearing black from head to toe, the perfect outfit.

_/_

As she expected, the hairy member of the Queen´s band were waiting for her at the hotel entrance. When he saw her, he smiled and kissed her hand, as she liked to.

''Brian, my dear, long time we don´t see each other!'' Ruby exclaimed

''and you look prettier than before. You look beautiful in black''

''thank you, Brian, you´re such a gentleman'' Ruby smiled ''since it´s November 26, I thought in using black, to honor the memory of our dear friend Freddie'' Ruby lied, hoping Mr. May would fall for that, still, when the older man opened his mouth to say something, Ruby interrupted him. ''so, let's go? The spotlight is waiting for us and I would like to share a song with you, Brian''

''it will be my pleasure, Ruby'' Brian said leading the way.

_/_

On the quiet in the room, later that night, Ruby breath relieved, no one needed to know the real reason for the black outfit and all honestly, she felt more than comfortable to take it out, she hates black and there´s no reason to wear it today.

Today was just a normal day, even if someone had bites the dust.

 **END**

* * *

Dear readers, this will be my last shot for a while, as i want to work on other stories and other fandoms for a bit.

I will again post a complete tag in the story, just till i come back.

Hope you enjoy my next projects and thanks so much for the support.


	19. On The Beach

**SUMMARY** : Just a peaceful on the beach, Sophie enjoy the day with mother and her son, when suddenly...

* * *

 _DSCWin, Loveispatientloveiskind,ThoughWeAreWorldsApart, WrittingCrhris_ _and QueenSheridan, thanks for the help and support._

* * *

 **ON THE BEACH**

On a cozy afternoon, at the Island at the edge of the world, an old woman found herself walking around the beach her grandson, both of them were silent and while the old woman walk slowly, feeling the send beneath her feet, the little boy ran from a side to another, collecting shells and bring it back to his Yjayja. It was a peaceful sight, the sky was blue, the breeze was light and the waves crashed against the mountain, making a wonderful sound. Above them, the seagulls were hunting for fish.

As Donnie, the boy in question approached his Yjayja again, caring a handful of shells and in response, Donna, the Yjayja, took his hand and pointed to the seagulls. Sure, the boy wasn´t able to hear them or even could say the animal´s name, but he keep point to the sky.

''Donnie!'' Donna patted his shoulder and tried to sign an 'I love you' to him, but no avail, the boy had ran away again, this time toward a younger woman who was approaching them. It was Sophie.

'' _hi sweetheart''_ she signed to her son _''are you behaving to Yjayja?''_

''he´s behaving like a prince!'' Donna said ''you worry too much, Soph'' she said and the daughter laugh

''were you have been, I missed you'' Sophie laugh, as Donnie tried to climb his mom´s lap.

''oh, nonsense, i´m always around here'' the old woman wave her hand to her daughter, as if Sophie has just said something absurd ''I was just helping Dionysus with his shells.'' She said as Donnie ran off again, in search for new shells.

For a moment, while the two women sit still on the send, Sophie keep staring at her mom, something seemed off about her, but the girl couldn´t put a finger on what was it. Confused, Sophie looked around, trying to see if she could find Sky or Sam, but there´s no one around, except her mother and her son.

''you know…'' Donna started ''last night I was walking around the beach and…''

''you were walking around the beach?'' Sophie interrupted her mother with a widened eye, surprised, to say the least and in response, Donna frown.

''like I always do'' she said as if it was the most obvious thing ''as I walk, I was thinking about you, Donnie look just like you, except for his hair and his eyes. I´m so proud of you, Soph''

''Thanks Mom. And yeah, he earn it from Sky and he have a bit of Dad in him as well'' Sophie said as Donnie made his way back to them.

''Dionysus, come to Yjayja!'' Donna reach her arms to her grandson, who approach her a bit slowly, with a suspicious look. ''can you say Yjayja?'' Donna asked, making sure he was looking at her.

''Yja...'' he tried to pronounce the sound, like the doctor had told him one, but before he could do it, Donna clapped her hands in excitement.

''good job sweetie" she exclaimed ''do you think he will like if I sing to him?''

''Mom, how you will do that, if Donnie can´t hear you? You have to keep looking at him all the time.'' Sophie laugh.

''oh, I will work on something…'' she said, still, as the old woman was about to open her mouth, Donnie started to throw send on him mother, letting her annoyed.

''Donnie!'' she said angry as suddenly, a male voice echoed the air

''Donnie, stop this!'' the male voice said…

_/_

An annoyed Sophie opened her eyes just when her husband Adam get up from his chair, approach their son, and grab his hands

''Donnie, stop throwing sand on mommy, let her sleep'' he said as Sophie decided to get up, still a bit dizzy after a very much vivid dream. She than remembered what happened, that morning, Sophie and Sky had took their son for a morning on the beach and while father and son played at the seashore, the young hotel owner, ended up sleeping.

''I think someone wants his naptime'' the mother laugh at her 4-year boy´s behavior. Sadly, Donnie couldn´t be able to speak, his deafness was deeper than the doctor said, this way, his parents were now teaching him how to speak in signs.

''I suppose'' Sky laugh ''he´s just like his mom'' he said teasing his wife '' _let´s go home, bud?''_ Sky sign and in response, a tearful Donnie nodded.

''al right then, let´s go home. Sky, while I put him to bed, could you get Papa, so he can lunch with us'' Sophie asked as they made their way back to the hotel.

''sure'' Sky agreed ''are you alright, babe?'' he asked seen his wife a bit off.

''yeah, I just have a very much vivid dream'' she said and by the way she looked down, Sky decided not push the subject, so he just kissed her cheek and they walk away.

_/_

Later that night, Sophie couldn´t sleep, she could not stop thinking about the dream and decided to get out the bed and go to the porch. Her chest was tight with sadness, as she thought how much a good grandmother her mom would be, certainly, Donna would love to play and spoil the little boy.

Looking at the beach, the moon was shining in the waters of the Greek sea, when suddenly Sophie thought she saw a figure walking near the marbles that were falling in the sand. Confused, the girl blinked, but the figure was gone.

With a smile than, Sophie go back to her room ready to sleep, thinking that maybe her mother was right, somehow, she was always there, near them, just walking around the beach.

She could not wait to tell Sam about the dream as well.

 **END**


End file.
